Holding Out For You
by HunterHan
Summary: A song fic to Holding Out For You by Shedaisy. Inuyasha are two friends who are too blind to realize their love for each other till its too late. If enough people like it i will make a full length story.


**Holding Out For You**

He didn't know how this could have happened. The day had started off so normally, everything went like usual. They met in front of her house, walked to school in a peaceful silence as each snuck peeks at the other, then went to their classes. After class they met at his locker and talked until they reached whoever's class was closest, they'd say goodbye the meet during their next break. During lunch they sat at their usual spots next to each other, as always they where the first there, so they waited for their friends to get out of the lunch line. Everything was so normal, nothing had given him a sign of what was to come. If it had he would of never left her, he would of stopped it…

(Flashback) 

A young girl shut her door after giving a quick bye to her mother. Swinging her book bag over her shoulder she headed own the sidewalk to school. Behind her a boy with long silver hair jogged up next to her before matching her pace as they walked to school. The girl smiled as she gave a quick glance to her best friend, turning her head away quickly as he looked at her. He smiled as he caught her staring at him, "Morning Kagome." Completely oblivious to the fact that he'd caught her watching him she flashed him a smile, the one she only gave to him, and told him "Good morning Inuyasha." Those where the only words that where said, they just walked as they each enjoyed the others company.

Kagome waved good bye to Inuyasha as she entered her first period class, he did the same as he watched her sit down. He watched as she neatly placed her pencil in its holder, then reach for her homework. He was brought out of his daze as the teacher shut the door, looking at the clock he realized it was almost time for the bell… Ring, Ring, Ring… correction he was late.

"I can't stand Kiyoko! She thinks that just because she's a cheerleader she can do anything she likes, worse is that the teachers…" Kagome was yelling until she was silenced by Inuyasha's finger over her mouth. He gave her an amused looked before he took his finger off, "Don't mind her, you're ten times smarter. Besides in ten years you'll be the one with a career, a house, and a life. She'll be the trailer park mom that was once a cheerleader" he told her. Kagome smiled at this, Inuyasha could always make her happy. A loud growl was heard from Inuyasha's stomach, he placed his hand over it and told it to hush and that it was scaring the little kids. With a laugh Kagome grabbed his hand and pulled him to lunch.

The two friends sat at their table in a comfortable silence. Both had yet to notice that their hands where still entwined. "Miroku you perv!" screamed an utterly upset Sango as she slammed her tray down onto the poor table. Miroku just placed his down next to hers in a daze, he was sporting a king-sized grin and a Sango sized red handprint on his face. Sango was about to make another complaint when saw Kagome and Inuyasha holding each others hands, lifting her eyebrow she elbowed Miroku in the ribs a little harder than she had planned. "Ouch! I got I got it, no more touching your butt. I swear there was a bug **this big** though" he told her as he rubbed his sore ribs. Sango hushed him and pointed to Inuyasha and Kagome's hands. Miroku looked and a wicked smile crept its was upon his lips, " So Inuyasha, enjoying the warmth of Kagome's hands? He asked, interrupting the two friends. Both jerked their hands away and blushed feverously. "No…we where just… Shut up!" barked Inuyasha as he punched Miroku in the head for good measure. "Yeah, surrrreee" both Miroku and Sango said as they twirled their thumbs. Snickering they shook their heads at how blind the two love birds where.

'3, 2, 1… Jackpot' Kagome thought as she counted down till the final bell signaling the end of the school day. Happily she strolled out of class and towards the door. 'Another wonderful day with the people I love' she thought as she waited for Inuyasha to meet her. Right on time he came walking over, "Ready?" he asked. She nodded and they both set off to their houses.

'I wonder if she knows how beautiful she is? How her hair shines so heavenly when the sun hits it, or how her eyes reflect her moods. Their sorda like permanent mood rings that I can read by heart. She means so much to me, I wonder if she knows that?' Inuyasha thought as he watched her walk next to him.

They reached the cross in the sidewalk where they separated. Kagome was about to bid Inuyasha farewell when he leaned into her and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek muttered a see you later and walk towards his place. Kagome stood paralyzed for a moment before placing her hand where he'd kissed her. A huge smile formed on her lips as she slowly turned towards her house. She walked slowly yet with a pep to her step, she giggled and went on her way.

'I did it, I really did it' Inuyasha praised himself. He had finally done what he'd dreamt of doing for years. He smiled when he heard her giggle, he started to turn when he heard a gunshot followed by a sickening silence. Everything was in slow motion, he turned towards Kagome to find her holding her abdomen, a look of pain on her face. He was running at full speed, but still could seem to get his feet to move fast enough. Sliding to a stop he wrapped his arms around her as she let out an agonizing cry. Gently he laid her down as she clutched his shirt in a death grip. "Inu…Inu… it hurts." She managed to get out as pain flooded through her body. Tears streamed down Inuyasha's face as he brushed some hair from her face, "Shhh, your ok baby, just hold out for me, please" he begged.

Kagome blinked as the tears that where streaming down her face stopped, she could hear sirens in the far distance but she knew they where too late. All the pain seemed to leave her as she brought her hand up to wipe away a tear on Inuyasha's face as he held her. He looked into her eyes fearing what she might saw, "Inuyasha I want you to know… I love you" Kagome confessed to him in a sad smile. Inuyasha caressed her cheek, "I know Kagome, I know. I love you too, I love you so much, I was just to stupid to admit it" he cursed himself. Kagome's face got stern as she looked him square in the eye, "Your not stupid Inuyasha, arrogant, but not stupid" she told him as she felt her body grow weak. She could feel her last breaths coming as Inuyasha placed a kiss on her lips. She kissed him back gently, as the broke apart she told him, "thank you Inuyasha, that was my first kiss…" and with that she went limp. Inuyasha watched as the life in her eyes went out.

_(End of Flashback)_

Here he was now, in front of her grace, Kagome Hirugashi loving daughter loyal friend, he sighed as he traced her name with his fingers. Leaning his forehead on it he whispered, " I still run, I still swing open the door… I still think you'll be there like before… somethings a heart won't listen to, I'm still holding out for you." A single tear rolled down his cheek as he placed a white rose down on her grave and got up. As he walked to his car a breeze blew by, Kagome's scent filled his lungs, rain and honeysuckle. He smiled for the first time in weeks and headed for home.

The End 

P.S If I get enough people saying they want a full length story out of this I will do one. I have a plan to make it pick up where this one ended, don't worry Kagome and Inuyasha is still the main couple and it will be interesting…will she come back? Dun dun Dun!


End file.
